Need You Now
by muldy
Summary: 'It wasn't until Rufus dropped a beer in front of him that Wyatt realised he had been staring at the screen for hours, waiting for some kind of sign that the Mothership had been taken out. ' Lucy/Wyatt - post Benedict Arnold


'I don't give a shit what your opinion is, we need to find her.'

Wyatt was pacing back and forth in front of Denise and Connor. Jiya and Rufus were sitting in the corner, doing their best not to get involved.

'You need to calm down…' Denise was cut off by Wyatt stopping directly in front of her.

His anger was impossible to hide, almost radiating off him like a rocket getting ready to launch. Denise and Connor both stood their ground.

'This is me calm,' Wyatt continued in a voice that suggested otherwise.

Connor stepped forward. 'Look, Wyatt, there's nothing we can do until they take the Mothership out again.'

'He's not going to take the Mothership out again! He's not an idiot. And even if he does, who's to say that he'll take her with him? We need to find the Mothership, here, on Earth.'

Everyone went quiet, Connor and Denise exchanging a look.

'See. You all know I'm right.'

He turned and walked out of the room, leaving everyone silent.

* * *

It wasn't until Rufus dropped a beer in front of him that Wyatt realised he had been staring at the screen for hours, waiting for some kind of sign that the Mothership had been taken out.

'Were you planning to change out of your 18th century clothes or is this a new look you're going for?' Rufus commented, taking a seat next to Wyatt.

Wyatt looked down at his outfit but didn't respond. No, he really hadn't thought about getting changed. Since returning from their mission all he could think about was how to get Lucy back.

Rufus forced a smile. 'We'll find her.'

'How?' Wyatt shot back. 'They're right. We have no way of finding Flynn here on Earth.'

'We found him before, we can do it again.'

Rufus pushed the beer closer to Wyatt.

'One won't hurt you.'

Wyatt begrudgingly took the beer, taking a sip and turning back to the computer screen. There was still nothing on there. He could feel Rufus' eyes on him, watching, judging, asking a lot of questions that Wyatt wasn't ready to answer.

'What?' he snapped at him after a few moments.

'Nothing,' Rufus leaned a little further back in his chair. 'This is me not asking you anything.'

'Good,' Wyatt responded. 'Because there's nothing to ask.'

'Sure.'

Wyatt took a deep breath. He knew that 'sure'. The 'I don't believe you and I'm too afraid to say that to your face but not afraid enough to stop me insinuating it'.

But there was nothing to ask, because there was nothing to tell. He didn't like leaving men, or women, behind. It wasn't what you did. You didn't finish the mission and go home and drink beer until your entire team was back where they started and everything was okay.

'So how'd you go handing over the recording?' Wyatt kept his eyes focused on the screen.

'Oh I see, change the topic to how I'm probably going to die. That's definitely going to make me feel better,' Rufus took a very long, large sip from his beer, then looked back at Wyatt. 'What? So I'm meant to answer your awkward question but am not allowed to even ask you one?'

'Go on. Ask. There's nothing to tell,' Wyatt looked at him.

For a moment Rufus hesitated, taking another sip of his beer.

'Okay,' he took a deep breath. 'I might be reading things all wrong but it sort of seems that sometimes, maybe, you have a thing for Lucy. Or maybe - '

By the time Wyatt had launched himself off his chair, Rufus had moved surprisingly quickly off his and towards the doorway.

Wyatt caught him by the arm and pulled him back.

'And what would give you that impression?'

Rufus spoke quickly, very quickly. 'YouwerejealousofIanFleming. SheconvincedyoutoleavetheAlamo. Ifeellikeathirdwheeloneverymission. ThewholeBonnieandClydething…'

'What Bonnie and Clyde thing?' Wyatt let go of Rufus' arm and took a step back. 'What did she tell you?'

'What did she…? No she didn't tell me anything,' Rufus paused, a look of realisation coming over his face. 'Wait. What was there to tell?'

'You tell me what you're talking about and I'll consider telling you. Consider.'

Wyatt turned around and walked back towards the screen, suddenly realising he hadn't been watching it.

What on Earth could Rufus know about Bonnie and Clyde? Had Lucy been telling him things? Did Rufus know everything?

Not that there was anything to tell.

He grabbed his beer as he sat back down, his turn to take a large sip before placing it back on the table.

Rufus followed him back, cautiously, but didn't take a seat.

'You guys were different when you got back, less antagonistic and more awkward,' Rufus spoke very slowly now, carefully.

'Well we were pretending to be a couple,' Wyatt replied. 'That creates a bond and a little awkwardness.'

'Did you…'

Wyatt's accusing glare shut him up before he finished the sentence.

'Yeah, never mind,' Rufus replied, sitting down and grabbing his beer again.

For a moment there was complete silence. Wyatt's mind went back to that mission and for some reason it wasn't the kiss his mind went to. It was the two of them, lying in that bed, the way she had looked at him, the feeling he had had in his chest. He'd felt that before, once. That god damn feeling -

'We kissed,' he said quietly.

That was the easier thing to admit. That had just been part of their cover. Clyde had been ready to bust them at that moment and kissing her was the next logical step.

'But that's all,' he quickly added.

Rufus held up his hands. 'I wasn't judging.'

Wyatt was quiet for a moment, before looking back at Rufus.

'I can't fall in love, Rufus,' he whispered. 'I can't put myself in a position where I can lose someone again. Not like that. Everyone I have ever loved has been lost.'

He paused for a moment, gritting his teeth together before he could speak again.

'So I made a promise to myself, not to fall in love, not to make close friends.'

Rufus put a hand on his shoulder, silencing him.

'We will find her,' he repeated, this this time with more confidence.

'Then what about next week? The week after? Every other god damn week?' Wyatt was raising his voice now, the panic setting in.

He couldn't lose Lucy. Not now, not any time. She was his friend. His team member.

'Love isn't something you fight, it's something you fight for,' Rufus said after a few moments.

'Thanks, Hallmark,' Wyatt shot back.

But he was right. It was what he fought for, every day. Every mission a little part of him wanted to come home to find that Jessica was back, that he had somehow magically fixed the past in a way that meant she had never died.

So if he couldn't imagine a world without Jessica, how was he meant to imagine one without Lucy as well?

He stood up, grabbing his jacket.

Rufus looked at him with confusion.

'Where are you going?'

'To find Lucy,' he replied, pausing in the doorway to look back at Rufus. 'You coming?'

Rufus stood up and walked towards him.

'Hell yeah I am.'


End file.
